What's Mine Is Mine
by sslalax
Summary: Set after the Season Finale. Everyone must claim their possessions as their own, before someone takes it away. Katherine has returned to take back what she thinks is rightfully hers and Damon is determined to get his brother's girl. R&R!
1. Visitors

After having no reply from Jeremy when she shouted him from the bottom of the stairs, Elena heard a crashing sound coming from the kitchen. Since she had known about the vampires, and gone through everything she had, she was constantly on edge. Expecting the worst, she slowly approached the kitchen door, simultaneously dialling Damon's number into her cell.

"Uncle John?" she called from the hallway, cellphone to her ear waiting for Damon to answer. No one spoke from the kitchen.

"Elena?" Damon asked. Before Elena could reply, she swung open the door and stared in horror at the scene she was witnessing. A knife rested on the chopping board, covered in blood, from what Elena could see, _severed fingers _beside it. Elena dropped her cell, and raced upstairs to see if Jeremy was there atall. Shaking, she entered his room with her eyes closed, praying he would be there.

As far as she could see in the dark room, Jeremy was peacefully asleep, yet fully clothed on his bed. "Jeremy?" she whispered. He didn't move. "Jeremy!" she called louder. No response. By this time, she was crying, trying to shake him awake.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Elena heard someone say from the doorway, she turned and could have fainted then and there. Elena stared in confusion, trying to figure out what was happening. The figure looked _exactly _like Elena.

"Katherine." Elena forced out, no more than a whisper.

"Your uncle is dead, your little brother will be a vampire soon enough, Jenna has been... taken care of," Katherine spoke calmly, "wow, they weren't exagerating were they? You look exactly like me. No wonder Stefan loves you." She laughed to herself. Elena stood trying to process everything Katherine was telling her.

Behind her, Jeremy was starting to wake up. "Jer, wake up!" She cried.

"If you wake him up he's bound to rip your head off," Katherine pulled Elena away, pushing her through the door and leading her downstairs.

"What do you want?" Elena asked as Katherine forced her to sit at the table.

"I want my Salvatore's back," She threw the severed fingers away, but kept the ring. "They're both in love with you, and not me."

"You left them. Damon loved you all this time, but you never bothered coming for him. So he moved on," Elena told her.

"Damon can't move on, neither can Stefan. They may love you now, but when they find out that I'm here, you're history."

"Damon's changed."

"I gathered that by his little act outside," Elena stared at Katherine confused.

"Damon knows you're here?"

"No. He thought I was you, so he put on some little good guy act, and then he kissed me," Damon had kissed Katherine thinking it was Elena, Damon must really be determined to have me, Elena thought. "Hm. I must have gotten distracted, otherwise you wouldn't still be alive," Before Elena could even think about what Katherine meant, she had swiped clean knife from the wooden block and plunged it into Elena's chest with an angelic smile gracing her face.

"NO!" Damon appeared at the sound of Elena's screams and flung himself into Katherine. Katherine was older and much stronger, so she gripped his throat and threw him across the room. Before Damon could get back up, she had already gone.

He hurried to Elena's side and held her head up. Her eyes were closed but she was still breathing as she gripped onto her chest. Damon could see that the knife had punctured a lung and that Elena was not going to come out of this alive if he didn't do anything.

"Elena, I need you to do something for me if you want to live," Damon told her. She scrunched up her face in pain and nodded. "I need you to drink from me." Elena knew that if you die with a vampire's blood inside you, you begin the transformation. It was either die, or live eternally. She thought about this for a moment, if she died she would be leaving everyone behind, if she lived as a vampire, she could be with Stefan forever.

Elena had no time to make decisions, Damon had already ripped his wrist open and shoved it against her mouth. At first she hesitated, but she could feel her body shutting down. "Please!" Damon begged.

She gave in and took three large mouthfuls of Damon's blood, closing her eyes, drifting off into an unknown abyss of darkness.

Damon watched her, praying that she drank his blood in time. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he would have to call Stefan and be ready for an earful.

Jeremy's heavy eyes lifted. The first thing he saw, smelled, tasted, felt, was blood. He kind of expected this, but he hadn't expected the pain of the burning hunger inside him. His body was aching, his eyes stinging, and the only thing that could make it all go away was human blood. He could smell exactly what he needed coming from downstairs, and without thinking he sprinted to where to craving inside him took him.

Elena was lay bleeding on the floor, Damon holding her. Jeremy knew what he wanted to do was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. Damon looked up and noticed him, but Jeremy had already threw himself on her. Luckily for Elena, Damon had sharp reflexes he had developed with age. He simply grabbed Jeremy's throat and held him there whilst he dialled Stefan's number.

"Hello?"

"Elena's, now," he hung up. Just like that, Stefan appeared behind Jeremy.

"Little help here?" Damon asked, trying to hold Jeremy still whilst holding Elena with his other arm.

Stefan pulled a syringe out of his pocket and stabbed Jeremy in the neck.

"He's not a vampire yet. It won't work," Damon told him.

"I know, it isn't vervain," Stefan replied, then realising that Elena was bleeding, "Elena?"

"She isn't dead." Damon assured him.

"What is she then? Asleep?" He snapped back sarcastically, pushing Damon out the way.

"Katherine stabbed her," Damon told him quietly as he stood beside Stefan. Stefan's face dropped.

"Katherine?" Stefan stroked Elena's peaceful face. "What does she want?"

"I have no idea, but something tells me she isn't going to leave until she has it," Damon avoided looking at Stefan, "I had to turn her."

"WHAT? You turned Elena? Without even asking me or her or anyone?"

"She was going to die!" Damon pushed his hair back, breathing out loudly. "I had no choice. She was going to die, I couldn't watch her die."

Stefan looked down at her, it tore him up inside when Damon spoke about her like he loved her. Damon was incapable of love. Or so he convinced himself.


	2. Contagious

Damon and Stefan had managed to carry Jeremy and Elena back to their house, waiting for them both to wake again. Once they woke, they would need human blood to survive.

"I still have a few blood bags in the freezer when I went on that blood binge," Stefan informed Damon, looking in shame at the floor beside Elena on the bed. Jeremy was in Damon's room, still weaked by whatever Stefan had injected in him. Damon had found Jenna unconscious in the living room of Elena's house, they both agreed that they should erase her memory to save the risks.

Damon paced the room while Stefan stayed protectively by Elena's side, she should have woken up by now.

"Just wake her up," Damon urged. Damon was equally, if not more, worried about Elena than Stefan was. He never showed his feelings, but he was convinced he loved Elena. She was nothing like Katherine, she was loving, thoughtful, careful, everything that Damon wasn't. Damon knew Stefan was the best one for her, but it didn't mean he didn't have a chance, and he was determined to have his shot.

"Elena?" Stefan whispered into her ear. Her eyes started to twitch as he gently kissed her forehead. Damon watched in envious pain while his brother admired Elena's perfectly sculpted face. He walked to her other side and touched her arm to wake her. Stefan glared across at him, telling him to go away with his eyes.

"Maybe you should check on Jeremy," Stefan suggested.

"Or I could just stay here," Damon smiled back at him.

"Stefan?" Elena spoke from the bed. Stefan turned to her.

"You're awake," he said stroking her face.

"W-what happened?" Elena scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Kath-" Damon started to say when Stefan interrupted him.

"Katherine... stabbed you in the chest," Stefan continued. Damon huffed in frustration and lef the room. He knew getting Elena to fall out of love with Stefan wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't know all these feelings of hurt and rejection would come with it.

"She stabbed me?" Elena frowned, "is that why my stomach is burning?"

"No, you're hungry. For blood," Stefan squeezed her hand.

"Blood? You... turned me?" Horror took over Elena's expression.

"No... Damon did."

"Damon turned me?"

"Because you were dying, Elena," Elena didn't know how she felt about Damon turning her. She would have preferred Stefan for obvious reasons, but what he did... was for her own good. He could have easily let her die, but he saved her, and for now she would be eternally grateful to him. Afterall, who was it that she called when she was in danger? Damon. She promised herself that she felt nothing for Damon, but deep down she knew she was wrong.

"So I'm a vampire now?"

"Not yet. You need to drink human blood."

"And If I don't?"

"You'll both die," Damon told her, holding Jeremy's upper arm firmly from the doorway. Elena took a deep breath. So much was happening at once. She was a vampire now, or soon to be, as was her brother. Katherine wanted her dead for some unknown reason, because Elena didn't believe for a minute that she wanted Damon and Stefan back out of love.

"Stefan, get the blood," he ordered him, sitting Jeremy down on the edge of the bed. "You okay, Elena?"

"Just about," she replied, holding her head.

"Why can't you get the blood?" Stefan hadn't let go of Elena's free hand.

"Just get the damn blood!"

"Fine," Stefan gave in, reluctantly letting go of Elena.

"Am I a vampire now?" Jeremy asked still half asleep.

"Soon," Damon took Stefan's place beside Elena while she stared at him curiously, "what?"

"Nothing at all," she smiled at him, "thank you for saving me, Damon."

"The pleasure was all mine," they didn't break eye contact as he half smiled at her.

"Am I interrupting something?" Stefan asked carrying 4 bags of pure red blood in each hand. Damon raised his eyebrows, catching the blood bag Stefan had thrown at him.

"Drink up," he ripped open the seal with his teeth, Elena reacted instantly to the smell and downed the full bag. Seeing this, Damon's memories of Katherine kept springing to his mind, but he told himself everytime that Elena was not Katherine, nor would she ever be.

"Feel better, love?" Stefan asked, "Damon, would you kindly sort Jeremy out?"

Damon glared at his brother, only then realising that the tension in the room was overwhelming. "Here you go," he did the same for Jeremy, only Jeremy reacted more violently. "Calm it, these bed sheets didn't come cheap," he told him sarcastically.

Elena looked more alert and awake now, her skin practically glowing. Damon stared at her in awe, Stefan must have said something funny, because Elena's harmonic laughter rung through Damon's ears, her smile almost taking his breath away, but he couldn't hear or see anythiing else but her in the room.

She was like a beautiful disease.


	3. Mission

Stefan had decided that keeping Jeremy and Elena indoors for a few days while they got used to their new life would be the safest option, whilst Damon obviously had other plans.

"Just let them out, they aren't dogs," Damon urged Stefan. Stefan sat staring at the fire in the front room, while Jeremy and Elena had been locked upstairs, apparently for their own safety. "They're probably going to get out anyway, you underestimate a vampire's strength which is funny because you are one. Oh wait, you like to pretend you aren't. Gotcha," Damon clicked his mouth and made his way upstairs to check if they actually were still there, which he doubted very much.

"It's awfully quiet in-" he swung open the door, and just as he expected, the room was empty.

"Damon!" He turned to the right of him, where he saw Elena looking panicked.

"Where's Jeremy?" He frowned.

"I don't know, you have to find him, I tried to stop him, he was too stron-" her hurried words almost made Damon dizzy.

"Okay, okay. I'll go find him," Damon rolled his eyes, not taking the situation as seriously as Elena seemed to be.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon thought carefully about his answer.

"He... just went out. For," he raised his eyebrow. "More blood," he smiled wide at her.

"More? Don't vampires ever get... full?" Elena was still scanning the rooms for Jeremy.

"Hell no. Now, I need to find that brother of yours, stay upstairs," she nodded, he watched her to make sure she did as he said and shut the door after her.

He casually walked down the stairs, so Stefan wouldn't suspect a thing. This way, Damon could find Jeremy, bring him back, make Stefan feel guilty for not checking if anything was wrong and Damon could save the day.

He reached for the doorknob, "where are you going?" Damon froze as Stefan came up behind him, hands in his pockets. He turned around and smiled innocently at him, Stefan raised his eyebrows, "hmm?"

"I am going to see my good friend, Rick, thank you for your concern though," he went to turn fast and walk out but Stefan caught the door.

"You don't have friends, Damon."

"That's just rude. Are you jealous that my life doesn't revolve around a woman?"

"But are _you _jealous that yours doesn't?" Stefan smiled back at his brother, "have a nice time with _Rick."_

Damon ignored his comments and proceeded to complete his mission. His first guess would be the forest. He ran at his vampire speeds, and had so far not seen a thing, he stopped at the ruins of the church.

"Jeremy, I know you're out here somewhere!" He raised his arms and spun round on his foot. He heard a rustling in the trees, then suddenly the silence was eerie. "Jeremy? If that's you, I suggest you come out. I wouldn't want to bring you back in halves," he teased.

He heard another rustling, and saw Katherine slowly step out from the trees, he had to blink twice to shake off the rush of feelings that overcame him. "Katherine," he sighed.

"Damon, how nice to see you again. Looking for something?" She dissapeared for a moment, then appeared behind him, resting her head on his shoulder, stroking his jaw. He turned his neck and looked down on her flawless face. _She's not Elena, _he repeated to himself.

He sucked in his breath, "yes, and I'm guessing you have it?"

He saw Jeremy run up beside Katherine, blood covering one side of his mouth. "Katherine, don't. What do you need from him? Nothing. So just leave him alone," Damon pulled at Jeremy's arm, but Katherine smacked Damon hard in the face, the whipping sound echoing around them.

"Damn!" Damon fell back, clutching his face.

"I need as many vampires as I can get, and I'll turn as many as I please. This town will be for the vampires, the only humans left will be the ones we have for dinner. Jeremy here happens to be the first in my soon to be vampire army. Want to join?" She looked genuinely curious.

"No, thanks," she smiled. "Plus, your little plan isn't going to work."

"Oh? Stop me," they both vanished.

"Argh!" Damon slammed his foot down, then laughed to himself, realizing he actually did just stomp in frustration.

_Well that mission failed miserably, _he thought.


	4. Lies

**[Sorry this chapter took so long, been stressed with exams and everything but I'm back :D]**

"Do you want the bad news, or the other bad news?" Damon asked Stefan, entering the house.

Stefan turned to him, "Rick in a bad mood today?" He smiled, "I'd rather not have any news, thanks." Damon stood at the bottom of the stairs to make sure Elena didn't come out of the room and hear him. Stefan stared impatiently, waiting for him to explain what was going on.

"Long story short, Katherine is planning to make every human in this town a vampire, and keep a few for blood and whatnot," Damon tightened his jaw, Stefan's eyes widened. "Oh and," he continued, "she has Jeremy under her little love spell she pulled with us," he rubbed his mouth. Stefan closed his eyes, clearly exhausted with what had been happening, it was all coming at once, too fast.

"What do we tell Elena?" Stefan asked leaning against the back of the couch.

Suddenly, Damon had an idea. An idea that would win Elena over, at least a little more, until he could finally call her his own. "Lie," he said. "She's a new vampire Stefan, and if you tell her that Katherine has Jeremy, she'll only worry and want to handle it by herself, and she'll either kill every human in her path by accident and temptation, or burn up in the sun. Do you want that?"

"No."

"Then lie," Damon fought back the urge to smile smugly as he saw his plan coming together.

"So what are we going to do? Elena's a smart girl, she'll realize we're lying to her sooner or later," Stefan's voice turned into a low whisper as he moved closer to Damon's side.

"We're going to get Jeremy back, and then we're going to take down that Katherine for good," Damon placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"Getting heroic, brother?" he smirked.

"I never stopped," Damon grinned. "You know... Katherine always preferred you over me. Maybe if you find her, you can either persuade her to not do this, or you can just... kill her."

"I suppose... but you should know by now that Katherine doesn't care about anyone's feelings," he sighed.

"But if you pretended you still cared about her and that you're on her side, you can just pump some vervain in her then stake her while she's down. No problem," I assured him.

"And where would you be?" Stefan raised his eyebrow.

"Well... Someone would have to stay here in case Jeremy came back. Plus, I'm a much better liar than you," Damon explained. Damon had spent most of his years lying to people, hurting them and thinking of no one but himself. Just as he was planning to do while Stefan was off being a hero.

"True. I'll find her tomorrow," Stefan approached the stairs when Damon grabbed his arm.

"No, tonight. Katherine could have turned over 30 humans by tomorrow," they both stared at each other for a moment.

"Fine, I'll go now. If I'm not back by tomorrow morning, come and find me. Keep her safe," Stefan begged him. Stefan didn't know whether to trust his brother alone in the house with Elena, but he knew that Damon was right. If he didn't go now, Katherine could have half of the town turned by tomorrow, he needed to put a stop to it as soon as he could.

"She'll be fine," Damon promised. Stefan nodded, turned around and headed to the door. Now that his head was turned, Damon wore his proud smirk and slowly drifted upstairs.

He knocked on the door lightly, slowly pulling down the handle. "Stefan?" He heard her ask from inside.

"No, even better," he smiled and entered to see Elena lay on the bed reading. Two empty and one half full plastic bags of blood lay around her, a casual scene for a vampire.

"Damon! Did you find him?"" she jumped up, careful to dodge around the sunlight peeking through the window.

"Yes," he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her beside him as her face lit up.

"Thank-you," she sighed, smiling. Damon rested his hand on her soft arm and she turned her head to face him.

"I can't lie to you, Elena. Stefan asked me to lie to you, but it just isn't right," I told her.

"Stefan... asked you to lie to me?" She frowned.

"I tried my best to find him. When I got back, I told Stefan and headed up here to tell you, but he stopped me and asked me to lie to you, and tell you that we had found him so you wouldn't worry."

"Oh... I can't believe Stefan would do that."

"Neither could I. I thought I was the liar," He smiled.

Elena never thought Stefan would lie to her about something as important to her as her brother, but she supposed he was doing it out of love? So she wouldn't worry? It was still unfair and wrong, and the fact that Damon had the guts to tell her the truth, showed her what kind of a man Damon really is. Elena always knew Damon was a good person deep down, she just never knew when she'd see it.

"Well, thank-you again, Damon, I'm really glad you told me," Elena tried to force a smile and placed her other hand on top of his.

"I'll find him for you, I promise," He assured her.

"I know," she replied and slowly kissed Damon's cheek. "Thanks again," she smiled and lifted herself back onto the bed to continue her book. Damon smiled to himself, his mission accomplished. He walked out of the room with a smug smile on his face, carefully stroking his now warm cheek.

Damon pretended he didn't care. He pretended that stealing Elena from Stefan was just another game, when really he loved her. He loved her just as much as Stefan and his plan was nothing more than an act of desperation, love and jealousy.


End file.
